Various types of medical devices employ a needle for piercing the skin of a patient for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. One such fluid transfer device is a fluid collection device which includes a needle for piercing a blood vessel or other part of the patient to allow a fluid, for example, blood, to be withdrawn from a patient. When the needle is inserted into the patient, blood or other fluid is withdrawn through the needle, for example, into a collection bag. Handling of such needle-bearing medical devices after the needle is withdrawn from the patient can result in transmission of various pathogens, most notably human immune virus (HIV), thereby exposing medical personnel and possibly others to serious or, fatal illness due to an inadvertent needle stick or scratch.
After use of a needle-bearing medical device, it is desirable to have an easily usable feature for retracting the needle into a housing to avoid contact with the small volume of contaminated fluid or blood that may remain on or inside the needle. It is further desirable that it be made difficult for personnel to accidentally or intentionally re-extend the needle from within the housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fluid transfer device that not only retracts the needle following its use, but that also captures or positively retains the needle in the retracted position within the housing thereafter.